Deux ans d'abscence
by Yillia
Summary: Suite à un traumatisme, Revy est amnésique, persuadée d'avoir toujours été une chasseuse de primes japonaise. Elle a oublié toute sa vie, dont Roanapur, la compagnie Lagoon et, plus précisément, un certain Rock... Et leur fils, Ruby.


Revy regardait ses pieds avancer l'un après l'autre, sans penser à rien, uniquement concentrée sur les gouttelettes d'eau qui jaillissaient sous ses semelles. Elle fit tourner son parapluie transparent dans ses mains sans s'en rendre compte, essayant de ne pas trop mettre ses pieds dans les flaques… Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en démangeait. Cela faisait ainsi plusieurs heures qu'elle arpentait machinalement les rues de Tokyo, un sac en plastique à la main. La pluie lui vidait le cerveau, son crépitement sur le bitume étouffait tous les autres sons. Revy soupira et leva les yeux, contemplant le ciel gris qui semblait si bas, presque prêt à écraser la ville. Le froid s'insinuait lentement, humidifiant sa peau qui lui semblait moite.

Sentant une présence sur sa droite, la jeune femme posa par réflexe une main sur son semi-automatique, sous sa veste, qu'elle dégaina plus vite que son ombre, envoyant valser parapluie et sac de course, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Le petit, nullement dérangé par le canon pointé sur sa tête, la détailla du regard. Puis il écarquilla les yeux.

« Maman ? »

Revy eut un mouvement de recul et rentra son arme, puis se pencha dans la boue pour ramasser son parapluie et son sac, qui s'était au passage vidé de son contenu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, petit ? Je n'ai pas d'enfant. Et toi, où sont tes parents ? »

Ce fut en levant les yeux, une patate dans la main, que Revy remarqua qu'elle était dans le quartier traditionnel de Tokyo, à l'entrée du plus grand cimetière. D'autre part, l'enfant était habillé d'un jean et d'une petite chemise parsemée de tâches de boue, mais personne d'autre n'était en vue.

« Mais si, Maman. Tu nous as oubliés quand tu es morte. Papa refuse que je t'en parle. »

Revy se pencha pour dévisager le petit bout aux yeux pétillants d'intelligence.

« Ah bon. »

Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi idiote.

« Et comment il s'appelle, ton père ? »

« Rokuro, Okajima Rokuro. Mais tout le monde – même lui – l'appelle Rock. »

Revy fronça les sourcils. Rock… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

« Ce nom te parle, Maman ? »

De fait, Revy avait l'intuition que ce petit était le portrait craché de son père. Toute idée de course et de pluie envolées, la sino-américaine de nationalité japonaise s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, maculant ses collants de boue.

« Oui. Comment tu t'appelles, toi ? »

« Okajima Ruby. »

Revy observa l'enfant.

« Mais, euh, tu es un garçon, non ? »

Ruby ramassa une autre pomme de terre et la tendit à la jeune femme.

« Oui ? »

Revy sourit et fourra la dernière pomme de terre dans son sac, avant de tapoter affectueusement la tête de l'enfant.

« Non, tu as raison. Ton prénom me plait beaucoup. Qui l'a choisi ? »

« Mon père. Il trouvait que ce prénom ressemblait à celui de Maman. »

Revy se releva et prit la main de l'enfant, avant de s'enfoncer entre les tombes.

« Ah ? Quel était-il ? »

« Rivkah. »

Revy s'arrêta, fixant la tombe juste devant elle sans la voir.

« Rivkah ? Ça ne serait pas… ? »

« C'est l'hébreu original de Rebecca. »

« Ta mère, elle ne se faisait pas appeler Revy ? Par hasard ? »

« Tu ne sais même plus comment on t'appelait, Maman ? »

Revy se tourna vers l'enfant. Il tenait sa main et la fixait, d'un visage dénué d'expression… Effrayant. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, en proie à une drôle de sensation. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Maman ? »

Revy reposa ses yeux sur l'enfant dont elle tenait toujours la main, et le monde se stabilisa autour d'elle, en même temps que sa nausée disparaissait.

« Oui, Ruby ? »

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? »

Revy le scruta. Ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs, tellement japonais… Mais il avait autre chose, dans ce regard. Trop d'intelligence, une certaine folie, presque. Elle eut un vertige.

 _« Qui es-tu ? »_

 _Le garçon parut blessé._

 _« Maman ! Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est moi, Ruby ! Je t'avais presque retrouvée… »_

 _Revy regarda autour d'elle. Ce cimetière… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entrait dedans. C'était, par contre, la première fois qu'elle entrait dedans… Vivante._

 _« Papa, viens ! Maman n'est pas drôle. »_

 _« De quoi tu parles, Ruby ? Revy est morte il y a bientôt… »_

 _La voix qui s'échappait de derrière les tombes, puissante et grave, réveillait en Revy des échos oubliés. Le jeune homme qui émergea ensuite, le propriétaire de ces modulations qui avaient perdu l'accent japonais, s'interrompit en voyant son fils face à cette inconnue aux cheveux…Noirs, tirant sur le violet. Cette couleur unique au monde… Il l'aurait reconnue du premier coup d'œil. De fait, il la reconnu du premier coup d'œil._

 _« Revy ? »_

 _« Rock ? »_

 _Pas de doutes, c'était bien le père de Ruby. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, les mêmes lèvres… Et le même regard empreint de folie._

 _« Bon sang, mais… Tu es vivante ? »_

 _L'employé de bureau en chemise et en cravate verte se mit à courir dans la boue, entre les tombes, vers la femme qu'il aimait… Et qu'il avait perdue. Déstabilisée, Revy dégaina son Beretta. Le jeune homme se stoppa, les mains en l'air, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Ruby agrippait la manche de la femme._

 _« Ah, je te reconnais bien, là. Sérieusement, comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, tu étais morte ! »_

 _« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Lança glacialement Revy. « Je ne vous connais pas, et je n'ai pas d'enfant. Je ne vous ais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas avec qui vous me confondez, tous les deux, mais vous devez être bon pour l'asile. »_

 _Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard. Cette discussion se reproduisait toutes les semaines. Pour une fois, Rock n'ajouta rien, seuls ses yeux tristes trahissaient sa déception. Le petit Ruby tira sur les manches de sa mère._

 _« Pourquoi tu dis qu'on est bons pour l'asile ? »_

 _La femme posa sur lui un regard décontenancé, abaissant son arme._

 _« Eh bien… »_

Vertige.

Revy était de nouveau agenouillée dans la boue, une main sur la tête de Ruby.

« Mon fils, hein ? J'aurai bien aimé avoir un fils. »

Elle se releva, attrapa ses affaires et prit la main de Ruby, avant de prendre le chemin vers chez elle. Le petit ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer silencieusement. Derrière les tombes, Rock prit une photo de sa femme et de son fils, inconnus l'un pour l'autre, marcher main dans la main, et l'envoya à son ami.

« Si ça pouvait être vrai… »

La réponse de Dutch ne se fit pas tarder.

« Avec le temps, ça lui reviendra peut-être. N'empêche, Rock, il faudra que tu me racontes un jour comment tu as fait pour lui faire un gosse. »

Le lendemain, Revy se réveilla dans son dortoir, serrant contre elle un petit être qu'elle identifia d'abord comme un oreiller géant. Puis la bave dudit être s'écoulant dans son cou, Revy comprit qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un être vivant. Se détachant de lui pour mieux l'observer, Revy eut un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Que faisait un gamin de dix ans dans ses bras ? Levant la tête, la jeune femme croisa le regard de sa colocataire, une japonaise toute en muscles. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard.

« Tu l'as ramené hier soir. Il s'appelle Ruby. »

Un très lointain souvenir émergea dans le cerveau brumeux de Revy.

« Ah, comme mon fils. D'ailleurs, ils doivent avoir à peu près le même âge, non ? »

Ayano eut un drôle de regard.

« Tiens, cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ton fils. Comment va son père ? »

Revy fronça les sourcils. Son père… Le père de Ruby… Qui était-ce ? Un homme qu'elle avait aimé ?

« Tu le connais ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le père de Ruby ? »

« Ton mari ? »

Ayano s'assit. Elle était habituée aux crises de sa colocataire. Elle était plus étonnée qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle ait un fils plutôt qu'elle ait oublié qu'elle avait un mari.

« Je suis mariée ? »

Revy se prit la tête dans les mains, avant de s'écrouler au sol, sur son fils.

 _« Vous avez cet éclat dans les yeux. Nous l'avions tous. Je me souviens, quand je pensais comme ça. »_

 _« Quand tu ne divisais le monde qu'en deux catégories : les cadavres immobiles et les cadavres qui bougent ? »_

 _« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui, j'aime bien ma vie. J'ai… »_

 _Elle allait dire un mari et un fils lorsque l'évidence la frappa : elle n'en avait pas. Pourquoi allait-elle dire ça ?_

 _« Rivkah. »_

 _Revy baissa les yeux sur le petit bout qui tenait toujours sa manche._

 _« Maman, tu nous manques. Papa déprime sans toi, et la compagnie a été dissoute. Il faut que tu reviennes. »_

 _Revy se redressa, et déploya son parapluie._

 _« Vous êtes fou. Je ne suis pas ta mère, petit. »_

 _Elle tournait les talons et s'apprêtait à traverser la route lorsque la voix du père retentit derrière elle._

 _« Revy. »_

 _Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Il la fixait d'un air mortellement sérieux, de toute la profondeur de ses yeux._

 _« Dépêche-toi de te souvenir. »_

 _Et il avait disparu entre les tombes avec le gamin, comme avalé par la brume et la pluie._

« Hoi, Revy ! Tu vas bien ? »

La main de la jeune femme se referma instinctivement sur le Beretta posé sur la table basse.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Rock, tu vois bien que je vais très bien ! Dutch et Benny ne se font pas autant de soucis, et… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé, d'ailleurs ? »

Revy observa le dortoir et croisa le regard stupéfait d'Ayano. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de raconter ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle ne connaissait aucun Dutch ou Benny, d'abord !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? » Répéta-t-elle stupidement.

« Wow, tu as eu une réminiscence de ton passé ! »

Sa colocataire semblait aux anges. C'est alors que le regard de Revy tomba sur Ruby, qui fixait sa mère sans rien dire, semblant la transpercer de ses deux yeux onyx plus noirs que la mort. Ce gosse était décidemment flippant.

« Tu te souviens, Maman ? »

« Ruby… Mmh… Ruby… Pourquoi ton père t'a appelé comme ça, déjà ? Je crois que tu me l'as dit, mais j'ai oublié. »

Le gamin, pour la première fois frustré d'avoir de nouveau perdu sa mère alors qu'elle était si près, perdit patience.

« A cause de ton nom, Rivkah ! J'en ai marre de t'attendre ! Papa meurt à petit feu, jour après jour, sans toi, la Lagoon compagnie n'est plus, tu manques à Dutch et à Benny, même cette pétasse d'Eda ne vient plus nous voir, complètement terrifiée par ton état ! Il n'y a que Chang et Balalaika qui sourient encore. »

Balalaika…Le regard de Revy se fit lointain. Les réminiscences d'une autre vie étaient comme de la fumée dans son cerveau, éthérées, insaisissables. Ruby plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère, comme s'il cherchait à atteindre son âme. En deux ans, ils avaient fait des progrès spectaculaires, mais même un garçon patient comme lui craquait au bout d'un moment. Il sortit de son pantalon un Beretta 92FS modifié.

« Tu le reconnais ? »

Revy eu un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait l'air complètement terrifiée, traquée. Le petit eu un sourire carnassier.

« C'est bien, Rebecca. On se rapproche. De quoi as-tu peur ? Dis-moi. Dis-le-moi, Rivkah. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se rapprocha lentement, pointant l'arme sur la jeune femme, sans la quitter des yeux. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Ou plutôt, de qui… ? »

La vie de Revy se fracassa devant ses yeux.

* * *

Papillonnant des yeux, Revy se réveilla sur le dos, le corps endolori. Sa première réflexion fut de constater le roulis du bateau sur lequel elle se trouvait, et sa seconde réaction fut de sourire à l'idée que Rock devait encore être en train de vomir ses tripes par-dessus bord. Puis le ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle, dépourvu de nuages, lui ramena la réalité de ces dernières années en pleine face.

« Putain, Rock ! »

Se redressant, la flingueuse balaya le pont du torpilleur. Personne.

« Rock ! Dutchy ! Benny ! »

« Revy, arrête de gueuler, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

La grosse voix de son boss résonna dans l'oreille de Revy qui sursauta et posa la main sur ses cutlass.

« Où est Rock ? »

« En bas, il dort. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu penses qu'il a finalement mis ses menaces de suicide à exécution ? »

« Très drôle. »

Revy se mit debout en grimaçant et se glissa dans les entrailles du torpilleur. Enfin, elle parvint dans le réduis qui lui servait de chambre, et qu'elle partageait désormais avec Rock. La jeune femme se retint d'éclater de rire en se remémorant la tête du japonais lorsqu'il y était entré pour la première fois : à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'horreur. En poussant la porte, Revy ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison : le sol, autrefois jonché de canettes, de balles et de douilles, de culottes et de mégots, était maintenant visible et l'air, saturé par l'odeur de bière, de transpiration et de chaleur moite était respirable. D'ailleurs, l'odeur caractéristique de Revy s'était mélangée à celle, tout aussi caractéristique, de son compagnon, qui embaumait à présent la pièce. S'adossant sur le chambranle, Revy se put retenir un sourire face à la vision pour le moins adorable de Rock, roulé en boule torse nu dans son lit – à elle ! – en train de sucer son pouce, serrant le gamin comme un doudou contre lui.

Décidemment, tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Comme pour s'en assurer, la spectatrice leva son majeur en direction des dormeurs, leur adressant un magnifique geste obscène de son doigt ceinturé d'un anneau d'or 24 carats. Ce fut le moment que choisit son mari pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Hoi, Revy. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sans répondre, l'intéressée rentra dans la pièce et saisit doucement Ruby qu'elle balança beaucoup moins doucement dans le lit à sa taille, puis s'agenouilla au-dessus de Rock.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Ne put-il que répéter, les yeux écarquillés.

Revy renouvela son geste obscène avec un grand sourire et Rock se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de retomber sur le matelas duquel il s'était redressé, croyant à un danger.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'insultes ? »

Revy éclata de rire.

« Franchement, » commença-t-elle en fixant l'anneau, « des fois j'ai du mal à y croire. »

Le japonais la fixa sans rien dire, la bouche entr'ouverte, puis retrouva finalement la parole quand elle commença à parcourir son torse de ses mains.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Revy redressa la tête pour le fixer.

« J'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie – de notre vie ! _Two fucking years !_ »

Rock eut un maigre sourire, comprenant enfin. Le retour au présent de Revy avait été difficile, mais il avait clairement été le plus heureux des hommes lorsqu'elle avait débarqué chez lui au milieu de la nuit, suivit de Ruby, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et lui faire l'amour pleine de larmes. Ça oui, elle lui avait manqué, sa Revy – elle leur avait tous manqué.

« Bah, on a du temps pour les rattraper, tu sais ? »

Revy secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est perdu, mais… Au moins, je sais très bien quel profit en tirer ! »

Revy se permit de se perdre un instant dans les yeux marron de l'homme sous celle, se remémorant le jour où Ruby avait pointé sa propre arme sur elle.

 _Ruby… Rock… Dutch… Benny… Eda… Balalaika… Chang… C'était des noms qu'elle connaissait, tout cela. Mais d'où ? Revy fixa le jeune garçon devant elle, et ses yeux onyx beaucoup trop profonds. Ah, oui. Elle s'était déjà fait la réflexion qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père, mais qu'il avait les yeux… De sa mère. Le torpilleur… Les cutlass… Roanapur… Enfin, ça lui revint. Elle saisit la première personne qu'elle avait sous la main – son fils, donc – et entreprit de le secouer._

 _« Rock ! Rock, bon sang, il va bien ? Où est-il ? Il est vivant ? »_

 _Ruby la fixa sans rien dire, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait être pénible… Et puis, il devait avoir bien grandit en deux ans._

 _Deux ans… Wow. Revy fixa sans le voir le manche de l'arme qu'il lui tendait, ayant enfin cessé de le pointer sur elle. Avait-elle vraiment perdu deux ans de sa vie ? Deux ans à être persuadé d'être japonaise et à travailler comme chasseuse de primes ?_

 _« Maman ? Me dit pas que t'es déjà repartie. »_

 _« Non, je suis là, espèce de débile. »_

 _Revy reporta son attention sur la demi-portion qui se tenait en face d'elle. Il était tout sauf débile, et elle était bien placée pour le savoir, mais… Lorsqu'un fois de plus Revy n'avait pas pu le rabaisser, elle avait simplement déclaré : 'espèce de débile.' Rock avait éclaté de rire, et ça lui avait suffit. Le débile en question regarda sa mère, un grand sourire s'élargissant d'une oreille à l'autre._

 _« Bon, tu rentres maintenant ? »_

 _Revy déglutit et réalisa. Ouais, elle pouvait. Elle pouvait enfin rentrer à la maison. De savoir qu'il y avait des gens qui l'attendaient, des gens qui s'étaient fait du souci pour elle… Revy fronça soudain les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de dire ça, mais il le fallait._

 _« Vous êtes fou de m'avoir attendu, les gars. Moi, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. »_

 _Encore une fois, son fils la déconcerta._

 _« C'est précisément pour ça qu'on a attendu à ta place. Rivkah, on t'aurait attendue toute la vie s'il le faut. »_

 _Revy eut un sourire._

 _« C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. »_

 _Ruby soupira de manière exagérée._

 _« Non mais c'est Papa, aussi. Je sais jamais avec lui. »_

 _Revy éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Ayano intervint soudain :_

 _« Donc, et si tu allais le retrouver ? »_

 _Elle souriait. Revy n'aurait pas su dire tout ce que ce sourire représentait pour elle. Pour la première fois, voir ce sourire si franc, si sincère, destiné à elle seule, la flingueuse en eut le cœur tout retourné. Une boule dans la gorge, Revy acquiesça._

 _« Ouais. Ouais, on y va. On a deux ans à rattraper, hein, Ruby ? »_

 _Le gamin acquiesça, le visage de nouveau sérieux, et glissa sa main dans celle de sa mère, qui sortit du complexe et balança le peu d'affaire personnelles qu'elle possédait dans la première poubelle._

 _« Hoi, gaki. »_

 _Elle ne le regardait pas, mais elle utilisait toujours le mot japonais pour l'interpeller._

 _« Oui, mum ? »_

 _Son accent british sur ce mot avait toujours fait sourire Revy._

 _« Tu ne parles de cette scène à personne, hein ? »_

 _« Tu as toujours autant peur d'être vulnérable ? »_

 _Revy resta un moment silencieuse. Elle rechignait à s'avouer à elle-même à quel point elle s'était fait un sang d'encre pour ces deux là, en fait._

 _« Rock n'a pas besoin de savoir, en tout cas. »_

 _« Que je lui dise ou pas, il saura de toute manière, tu sais ? »_

 _Revy sursauta._

 _« Tu n'as jamais été douée pour cacher tes émotions, et… Papa est celui qui te comprend le mieux. »_

 _« Rock n'a jamais rien compris à notre monde. Il n'en fait pas partie. »_

 _« Rivkah, tu ne sais pas ce que Papa à souffert pendant ces deux ans, sans toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de mourir, encore et encore chaque jour lorsque la femme pour laquelle on a tout sacrifié te déclare les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle n'a pas de mari, pas de fils et qu'elle ne te connait pas. Papa a vécu un enfer, Rivkah. Je pense qu'une seule année de ça aurait été suffisante pour détruire un homme – un autre homme. »_

 _« Ruby, ton père n'a pas vécu un enfer sur le plan émotionnel et physique. »_

 _« Je pense que peu importe ce que tu as vécu, cela le touche lui autant sinon encore plus profondément, parce que son métabolisme et son mode de pensée l'ont rendu beaucoup plus sensible à la torture psychologique. Cela dépend de la personne. »_

 _Revy le considéra un instant, souriante. Après tout, ce petit être là avait beau être beaucoup trop intelligent, il n'avait encore rien vécu – et, Dieu soit loué (Revy n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer ces mots un jour), à priori cela n'allait pas changer : il avait deux parents qui l'adoraient et même s'il verrait le monde le plus cru, il serait toujours protégé. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler comme ça ? Et si elle – ou Rock se faisait buter ? Tout pouvait encore arriver !_

 _Mais pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Pour la première fois, Revy se surprit à être soulagée, sinon heureuse, de vivre dans une période d'accalmie. Elle s'agenouilla et serra fort son petit bout de chou contre elle._

 _« Maman ?! » Il hoquetait. Revy n'était pas du genre démonstrative. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 _Revy essuya une larme avant qu'elle ne coule._

 _« Rien, débile. Tout va bien. Je… »_

 _Il la laissa continuer, silencieux._

 _« Je suis simplement contente que tu sois entré dans ma vie. »_

 _Deux petites mains tapotant maladroitement son dos furent la seule réponse qu'obtint Revy – réponse amplement suffisante, de la part de Ruby. Elle se détacha de lui. Ouais, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait eu drôlement tort. Un enfant, c'était beaucoup de responsabilités, de questions, une énorme faiblesse mais franchement, lorsqu'elle posait les yeux Ruby, Revy ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que ça valait le coup. Et dire qu'il avait fallu que Rock la supplie pour en avoir un ! Si elle avait su qu'il lui sauverait la vie – en tout cas, qu'il la sauverait d'une amnésie – elle en aurait eu un plus tôt. Et elle entendait d'ici Rock lui reprocher de ne penser qu'au profit._

 _« Ok, t'as gagné. J'ai eu drôlement peur de vous perdre, ce soir là. »_

 _Mais la réserve de tact de Ruby semblait s'être épuisée._

 _« On sait. »_

 _Grommelant des insultes en anglais – qu'il comprenait parfaitement, depuis le temps – Revy se lança à la poursuite du gamin hurlant de rire. Ils passèrent finalement la journée tous les deux, et ce fut vers dix heures, dans le métro, que Revy se souvint de sa destination initiale._

 _« Au fait, je le trouve où, ton père ? »_

 _Le gamin haussa les sourcils et lui donna une station de métro. En descendant, il la guida à travers les rues illuminées de Tokyo pour arriver devant une petite maison traditionnelle sur deux étages, toute éteinte._

 _« C'est là. »_

 _« J'avais deviné, espèce de débile. »_

 _Revy avait escaladé sans plus d'états d'âme le grillage en fer et s'était laissée tomber dans l'herbe. Puis un grincement avait attiré son attention._

 _« Quoi ? J'habite ici je te signale. »_

 _La jeune femme avait éclaté de rire et suivit Ruby, qui avait déverrouillé la porte d'entrée. Revy murmura :_

 _« Il est où ? »_

 _« A l'étage. Mais, tu vas lui faire peur… »_

 _Ruby se tut sans finir sa phrase : Revy avait déjà disparu. Habituée à l'obscurité, elle avait immédiatement repéré les escaliers et s'y était immédiatement engouffrée. Le garçon alla vers la cuisine qu'il alluma avant de se servir un chocolat chaud, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait plaisir de retrouver enfin sa mère._

 _A l'étage, Revy se dirigea d'instinct vers la chambre de Rock. La porte était entrebâillée, et la pièce plongée dans le noir, mais Revy reconnut la respiration caractéristique de quelqu'un d'éveillé. Il ne dormait pas. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et dégaina arme. Pourquoi était-il toujours réveillé ? Attendait-il quelqu'un ? Les avait-il entendus ? Il y eut le bruit caractéristique d'un sommier lorsqu'on le quitte, puis des pas dans la pièce. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit… Et Rock se retrouva avec un flingue plaqué contre la tempe. Sans chercher à voir son assaillant, il leva les mains en l'air, d'un geste lent qui dénotait une grande lassitude. Revy et lui restèrent ainsi longtemps immobiles, mais finalement elle brisa le silence d'un chuchotis qui fit frissonner la colonne vertébrale de Rock._

 _« Pourquoi tu dors pas ? »_

 _Rock abaissa tout aussi lentement les mains, toujours sans chercher à voir Revy – mais pour une raison différente. Il avait bien trop peur d'être déçu._

 _« Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne dors plus, tu sais ? On se demande à cause de qui. »_

 _Revy resta un moment silencieuse avant d'abaisser lentement son arme. Rock ne se tournait toujours pas vers elle. Elle le poussa dans la pièce puis grommela un juron._

 _« Allume la lumière. »_

 _Il s'exécuta et la lumière trop blanche du néon au-dessus d'eux illumina son visage déformé par l'anxiété. Revy avala sa salive._

 _« Je t'ai causé tant de soucis que ça ? »_

 _Les yeux de Rock s'écarquillèrent. Alors, finalement, c'était bien sa Revy qui était devant lui… Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, simplement la toucher, s'assurer qu'elle était réelle… Et il rencontra la peau chaude et lisse de sa femme. Celle-ci sourit simplement, et pour la première fois, elle eut envie de pleurer. Se contentant de tirer sur le bras tendu de Rock, elle l'attira contre elle et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Rock la serra fort contre lui, savourant son odeur, sa présence. Comme elle lui avait manqué ! Revy n'ayant jamais été très sentimentale, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, refusant d'admettre ce qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant nier. Alors, Rock le dit à sa place._

 _« Tu m'as manquée. »_

 _Revy eut un sourire, tandis qu'une unique larme roulait le long de sa joue._

 _« Je vois que tu as réussi à survivre, sans moi. »_

 _Rock caressa les cheveux violets de sa compagne._

 _« Mmh. Mais, une balle sans gun ne sert pas à grand-chose, tu sais ? »_

 _Revy eut un sourire et opina. Rock lui caressait maintenant le dos._

 _« Rock… ? »_

 _« Oui, ma chérie ? »_

 _Revy frissonna à ce surnom. Il lui avait tant manqué. Savoir que quelqu'un n'importe qui, quelqu'un dans le monde, la chérissait… Et qu'en plus, cette personne était Rock – Rock, dont elle avait tant voulu avoir l'estime, parmi tout le monde ! Mais admettre cela n'avait pas été de la tarte, non plus. Oui, il avait fallu qu'elle manque de le perde pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Revy se crispa dans les bras de Rock._

 _« Tu ne m'as pas abandonnée… »_

 _« Jamais de la vie. Je t'aurais attendue toute la vie, tu le sais. Maintenant que tu es à moi, je ne te laisse plus, tu te souviens ? »_

 _Revy se laissa imprégner de l'odeur du cou de Rock, qu'elle connaissait tellement bien maintenant, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait fait un vrai sourire comme celui-ci ?_

 _« Rock… »_

 _Cette phrase, c'était elle qui lui avait dit, le lendemain de leur première fois, lorsque qu'Eda lui avait encore fait des avances, et que la none avait fini défenestrée dans les rayonnages du bar. Rock avait alors sourit avant de finir son verre, et Revy s'était sentie un peu ridicule. En réalisant qu'il était là, à la serrer contre lui après deux ans qu'elle avait passé loin, si loin de lui… Une seule larme n'était pas assez._

 _« Rock, tu… »_

 _Il ne dit rien, comme Ruby plus tôt. Il la laissa terminer sa phrase en l'entrainant vers le lit._

 _« Rock, tu m'as manqué. »_

 _Voilà, c'était sortit. Revy se contenta de se recroqueviller contre lui, agrippant son éternelle chemise, essayant en vain de retenir ses larmes. Rock ne dit rien – mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était plus ému que si elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Autant, du moins. Il la fit basculer sous lui sur le lit et la resserra contre lui, dans une étreinte qu'il voulait réconfortante. Cela avait dû être tellement dur, pour elle._

 _« Toi aussi, Revy. Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. »_

 _Revy, entre deux hoquets, parvint à se redresser et regarda Rock. Sa faiblesse… L'utiliserait-il, comme tous les autres, contre elle ? Mais non… C'était justement pour ça qu'elle avait tant de mal à accepter qu'il lui plaisait : Rock était différent. Si différent… Et elle lui faisait confiance._

 _« Tu sais, j'ai eu tellement peur, ce soir-là… Tellement peur de vous perdre… ! »_

 _Rock lui caressa doucement la tête, avant d'attraper son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle avait les yeux rougis, mais ne pleurait plus._

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

 _Elle le regarda un instant, perplexe, avant de froncer les sourcils. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait encore ? Rock tenta de rectifier le tir._

 _« Tellement désolé que ce soit moi qui t'ai causé du soucis. Tu es la dernière personne à qui je souhaiterai de vivre ça, ma chérie. »_

 _Les traits de Revy s'adoucirent, puis se durcirent à nouveau – d'une autre manière cette fois. La période guimauve était terminée, et la Revy habituelle revenait à la charge. Elle se dégagea un peu de son étreinte, puis sauta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Une dernière larme roula le long de sa joue et s'écrasa dans le cou de Rock, agissant comme un signal sur le jeune homme. Rendant son baiser à Revy, il enserra ses jambes et l'entraîna dans les draps._

« Ah… ? Quel profit… ? »

Revy regarda Rock qui avait eu le tact de la ramener à elle sans lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait été absente. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, sur le point de l'embrasser, lorsqu'une idée beaucoup plus amusante germa dans sa tête. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et Rock frissonna.

« Port en vue. Rock, je sais pas ce que vous faites, Revy et toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu remontes te préparer. »

Rock soupira et esquissa le geste de se lever, malgré Revy sur lui qui appuya alors de tout son poids pour le maintenir sur le matelas.

« Revy… Franchement, t'as quel âge ? »

Souriant toujours, Revy battit des cils.

« Dis… Tu pourrais me faire une faveur ? »

Le japonais se figea. Revy lui demandait une faveur ? Posant son regard sur elle, il vit alors son sourire et soupira. Elle se moquait de lui.

« Ça dépend quoi. »

« Oh, s'il-te-plaît, pour moi ! »

Quand est-ce qu'elle était devenue si douée au jeu de la séduction ? Ou est-ce que cela ne marchait que sur lui ? Mais peu importe, maudissant sa faiblesse de craquer devant la vision adorable de sa femme ainsi penchée sur lui, Rock soupira.

« Vas-y… »

Elle se lécha les lèvres.

« Tu peux porter cette fameuse chemise hawaiienne ? »

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle lui demandait, elle avait disparu. Rock resta un moment éberlué, assis sur le lit. Vraiment, c'était bien Revy qui était de retour.


End file.
